


Falling Back to Grace

by InThoseStarrySkies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Difficult Decisions, Fallen Angels, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Post-Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InThoseStarrySkies/pseuds/InThoseStarrySkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karael, it does not have to be like this. Sister, come and join me!" Gadreel pleaded. He sheathed his angel blade as he stepped towards her, hoping to show her he did not intend to hurt her.</p>
<p>Karael raised her blade in defense, still confused and hurt after the fall. She had been so afraid when she fell, so alone, and when she finally found one of her lost siblings it happened to be Gadreel.</p>
<p>"How can I trust you after what happened in the Garden?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an experiment, seeing as I've never written Gadreel or Metatron before, and I thought I would write about the "fallen angel story line" that wasn't touched on as much in canon during season 9. I really don't think it got as much of a story as it could have in canon, so this is me taking liberties with the characters and trying to stay as canon as possible (other than the original character and some events). I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by: [iamthetrickster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthetrickster)
> 
> UPDATES EVERY 2 SUNDAYS

"Karael, it does not have to be like this. Sister, come and join me!" Gadreel pleaded. He sheathed his angel blade as he stepped towards her, hoping to show her he did not intend to hurt her.

Karael raised her blade in defense, still confused and hurt after the fall. She had been so afraid when she fell, so alone, and when she finally found one of her lost siblings it happened to be Gadreel.

"How can I trust you after what happened in the Garden?" she quietly asked, grateful to finally have company, but skeptical of his motives. Though he had not been seen in many centuries, she could still recognize his face, his true face under the vessel he had chosen. His vessel appeared slightly worn, as if he was rushed to find one, but it was still sturdy enough to contain his true form. Karael had never chosen a vessel before; she never had the need to. But now, she found herself in the body of a devout business woman from Chicago. The woman was impeccably dressed with tidy dark hair twisted into a neat bun, and her golden brown eyes were fierce, showing Karael's power within them. Though she truly was scared, she tried to put off an intimidating air around Gadreel so he did not perceive her as weak as she really was, and it appeared she had struck a nerve with him through her last comment.

Gadreel looked solemn at the callous mention of his past mistake. The sparse plants that had grown in the empty lot where they were standing began to wither and die as if affected by his intense guilt. He held his hands up to show he truly did not mean her harm as he spoke again, "I thought I had paid my penance for that sin. Thousands of years in Heaven's prison, and still I am subject to skepticism?" His brow furrowed as he continued, voice almost shaking, "Sister, do you not believe that I am worthy of redemption?"

Karael slightly lowered her blade, feeling a twinge of sympathy for her sibling. "I don't know what to think. With everything that's happened since the fall, I just don't know what to think of any of our siblings..." Her voice faltered as she lowered her angel blade even more, posture slumping. She felt so unsure about everything since the fall, especially when it came to who she could trust. Gadreel's offer had been enticing, join him and they could return home, but she had heard rumors that he had sided with the angel who cast them all out in the first place. A gust of wind picked up the dust on the ground and brushed it past the two fallen angels in their silence.

"Then if you do not trust me," Gadreel began after a moment, "at least trust yourself to see that this is the right decision." He gestured for Karael to follow him, but she hesitated. She fiddled with her blade as she thought her decision through. She desired to return home more than anything, and she hoped she was willing to do anything she could to make that happen. If she did go with Gadreel, at least she could be certain that Heaven was not far away. She was still not completely sure of his intentions, but she was confident enough in herself to hold her own if the situation demanded it.

"Ok," she conceded after a moment of thought, "I'll go with you."

Gadreel's smile was genuine as he took Karael's hand, leading her to an old run-down station wagon. The light brown paint appeared to be chipping; the wooden side frames warped from exposure to the elements. The hinges were rusted to the point that they vehemently protested Karael's first attempt to open the passenger side door. Her second, more purposeful attempt, elicited a harsh grinding noise from them as they were forced open.  The interior upholstery was torn and frayed at the seams, and the dashboard had cracks from dehydration spanning the length of the windshield. The car was not in the best condition of its life, but it still appeared to be functional.

"Apologies for this meager form of transportation, sister," Gadreel said as he wrenched the driver's side door open, "It was the only thing I could acquire on short notice."

"It's fine," she replied, settling into the passenger side, "It is a bit confining, though."

He sighed as he slid into the driver's seat. "I would prefer flying myself, as I assume you would, but we should not risk further injuries."

Karael nodded in agreement, understanding his concern. He could see she was still healing; her tattered wings had not yet fully filled in and her grace was still not as bright as it had once been. She could see the extent of Gadreel's injuries as well, but his appeared far less serious. She assumed he had help from another, since his injuries would have been the worst of any of them, being cast from the deepest bowels of Heaven. She was amazed that he had even survived the fall. The beat up station wagon left the abandoned lot as they settled into a comfortable silence.

Karael pondered her decision in the hours spent in the confining vehicle, still questioning if she had made the right choice. She held her angel blade loosely in her lap, absently tracing it with her fingertips as she watched the bland scenery pass by outside in slow motion. Every once in a while a building would pass, or maybe she would see a few grazing animals; she hated this form of transportation. This was nothing like flying. Flying was freedom, well, as free as one can be as an angel, and it was certainly not sluggish or constricting like this car was. She thought about her days in Heaven while the slow commute dragged on; performing her duties alongside her siblings, flying through the dimensional planes with ease, it all felt so wonderful. She missed it so much, the feeling of her powerful, majestic wings carrying her through the planes. Now she feared she would never have that feeling again. She sighed as she leaned against the window, while painful memories from the fall burned in her mind. Charred feathers and torn, seared flesh bubbled up like fresh wounds in her thoughts, consuming her concentration. She felt a tear escape the eyes of her vessel and curiously brought her hand to her face, wondering if this was how humans expressed sorrow and pain.

Soon, the car pulled up to a moderately sized compound, presumably their base of operations, and Karael was grateful they had finally reached their destination. Gadreel looked at her with sympathy before they exited the vehicle.

"We are all hurting, Karael," he comforted, "There is no need to try to hide the pain you are feeling." His words were kind and helped to ease the pain of her memories, but they still groped at the back of her mind. She wondered if she would ever get over them. Her silence was enough to let him know her disposition.

When they got out of the car, they were greeted by two angels Karael did not yet recognize. They appeared very professional as they stood silent until spoken to. "Greetings, brother, sister," Gadreel addressed, "I assume we are expected."

One of the angels nodded and gestured for them to follow him into the compound. The other walked behind them as they traversed the short distance between the station wagon and the front door. The compound itself did not appear to be as prestigious as would have been expected from such an organized group, with dirtied walls and a few broken windows.

"This is our temporary headquarters," the first angel spoke to Karael, "I'm sure Metatron will be glad you joined us."

Her eyes widened at the mention of his name. So he is the one...

She stayed quiet as they were led through the compound, observing the details, intriguing as they were. The interior looked nothing like she had expected. On the outside, it looked old and worn down, but the inside walls almost sparkled with cleanliness and purity. There were many more winding hallways branching through the building, more than what should've fit in such a seemingly small place, but Karael assumed a spell was cast on the building to cloak its true size. Now the outer appearance of the building made more sense. As curious as the situation was, she kept a calm demeanor through the tour of her new headquarters. They ended in Metatron's office, where he greeted them and sent the other angels back outside.

"Well then, you're the new recruit," he began, "Glad to have you join us!" Karael felt uncomfortable in the leader's presence, not for any particular reason, there was just something off about him. "I'm sure Gadreel has been accommodating."

"Yes, sir," he answered quickly.

"Good! Looks like we got another good one on our side," he mused. "Karael, isn't it?" Metatron asked suddenly.

"Y-yes, sir," she stuttered. She still felt uneasy, despite his attempts to put off a comfortable atmosphere. The vessel he had chosen was not what she had expected for an archangel, let alone the scribe of God himself. He had short, curly brown hair and a slightly short stature that made him appear unassuming and small. It was an interesting choice, but Karael could not muster enough courage to question him about it.

"Oh come on, there's no need to be nervous!" he assured her, "Don't think of me as 'the fearless leader' per say...I'm more like 'the lovable father figure.'" He leaned forward onto his desk, clasping his hands together in a relaxing gesture, to emphasize the casual image he was trying to convey.

"So, you want me to think of you as our Father?" Karael asked hesitantly, "You want me to think of you as God?"

"Precisely!" Metatron smiled, rocking back in his chair. The manner in which he answered put a sour taste in her mouth. To think of anyone else but their Father as God? That was blasphemous. She kept trying to remind herself why she was here, to go back home, but she couldn't shake this feeling she had about her "new leader."

He turned towards Gadreel, who had since moved to the door during their conversation, before standing up to address him again. "Gadreel, see if you can't show Karael here around. You know, show her the ropes." He added a punching gesture to emphasize his meaning before continuing, "Just make sure she knows how we do things around here."

Gadreel answered with a formally curt, "Understood, sir," before leading her out of Metatron's office and into the empty corridor. "Your training starts now."


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was not completely convinced of Castiel's true role in the fall, but after meeting Metatron himself, she did not find it difficult to fall for his promises. Her thoughts stewed as she watched Gadreel march away, determined to be the obedient soldier, the great second in command. She thought he had finished his assignment, but it appeared he was on another mission. And what else was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by: [iamthetrickster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthetrickster)
> 
> UPDATES EVERY 2 SUNDAYS

They walked down the hallway at a leisurely pace towards the center of the compound as Karael's curiosity began to show through her puzzled expression. "So, what sort of training will I need to go through?" she asked once they were out of earshot, unaware of the effects her question might have.

Gadreel stopped suddenly and stayed silent for a moment, a look of intense concentration on his face as he contemplated his next sentence carefully, "It is difficult to explain at the moment, but for starters, you will need to learn how to gather more angels for our cause."

They continued on as Karael folded her arms over her chest and questioned, "What do you mean 'learn how to gather more?' Are there certain ways we are to go about this task?"

Gadreel's voice was slightly static as he explained, "There are various strategies that can be employed to recruit with greater efficiency, strategies you will have to learn..." He continued listing different techniques, including spell work, enticing others to swap sides, or, when the time would come, brute force. An unsettling feeling began to form in her stomach as Gadreel droned on about the different procedures she would soon be learning. The winding corridors did nothing to ease her anxiety over this place, these unfamiliar angels, and especially, Metatron's plans for them.

"Your duties right now will include accompanying me as a trainee until you have proven yourself capable enough to complete missions on your own," he clarified. Once he was finished explaining everything, he left her to her new desk, in a new room, full of her new colleagues.

As Karael got a good look around from this new vantage point, she noticed a few angels typing on computers and sifting through papers she assumed were important documents. She noticed her own computer and wondered what she was expected to do with it. Research, she guessed, for gathering more followers for Metatron. The desk itself was quite small, a short black rectangle that held everything she would need, apparently: a reasonably sized desktop computer, a telephone, some papers, and other assorted office supplies. Her computer's screen saver was simply a picture of Metatron's face donning a pleasant expression. Cringing, she quickly jiggled the mouse to return to the homepage, turning around in her swiveling chair to look for Gadreel before he left.

"Wait," she stalled as he started to walk away, "When will we get to see Heaven again?" She had not forgotten her reasons for joining this group so soon.

Gadreel sighed, almost wistfully as he turned around to face her, and answered, "You must be patient, sister. Metatron will soon show us the way home." It sounded as if he was not only trying to convince her of this supposed truth, but himself as well.

She could still not believe they were putting their trust in him. So many angels blamed Castiel for aiding Metatron and causing the fall, but she knew the truth, or at least she thought she did. She only knew what she heard from the few pained whispers of her falling brothers and sisters: It was Metatron who had cast them out. It was Metatron who had stolen Castiel's grace. And it was Metatron who knew the only way back into Heaven. She was not completely convinced of Castiel's true role in the fall, but after meeting Metatron himself, she did not find it difficult to fall for his promises. Her thoughts stewed as she watched Gadreel march away, determined to be the obedient soldier, the great second in command. She thought he had finished his assignment, but it appeared he was on another mission. And what else was there?

Karael decided to follow him after a quick moment of thought, ignoring the consequences that may come. Gadreel seemed to be in a peculiar mood since their meeting with Metatron, and her curiosity had seemed to have gotten the better of her, as it usually does. She abandoned her desk quietly in the hopes of figuring out why he seemed so tense. Her black high-heeled shoes clicked on the cold tile floor with each step, but the noise was covered by the hustle and bustle of the others working in the center of the compound. Gadreel navigated the maze of corridors expertly, finally ending back at Metatron's office.

Karael stayed out of sight as she watched him enter the warm, friendly office in an otherwise cold professional environment. As soon as the office doors closed, she snuck over and pressed her ear against the intricately carved, and a bit out of place, wooden frame to try to catch bits and pieces of their conversation. All she could hear at first was some mumbling and a few words here or there, "...new assignment...special plan...infiltrating..." But Metatron's next words, she heard clear as a bell: "Karael, you're going to accompany Gadreel on this mission."

She was stunned as the office doors flew open, revealing her once useful hiding spot to both Metatron and Gadreel. She quickly turned to face them directly, crossing her arms over her chest guiltily and trying to avoid Gadreel's calculating gaze. He was standing beside the end of the desk, pointing at a chart laid out before them. As soon as their eyes met, Karael quickly turned away to try to hide her gross embarrassment.

"He can fill you in on the details on the way there," Metatron finished, "Now go on, hop to it, you two!" He then waved them out in a slightly impatient manner, turning back to the charts she had only barely glimpsed.

She followed Gadreel out, hanging her head slightly lower than normal in light of her mistake. As soon as they were clear of the office doors, he forcefully grabbed Karael's elbow, roughly pulling her aside, and whispering harshly, "What were you thinking, sister? If you were not already a part of the plan, I do not think Metatron would have shown you such mercy for spying." His intensely concerned stare gave Karael a sinking feeling in her stomach. She felt guilty, but she couldn't tell if it was caused by the fact that she knew she had done something wrong or the fact that she was caught. Apparently, her feelings were showing through her face because Gadreel's expression softened a bit before he let go of her and pulled away, apologizing quietly.

After accepting his apology, she mustered enough courage to explain her reasoning, "You seemed troubled, so I followed. Was that meeting the reason?" She began to look a bit hopeful for a straight answer to at least one of her questions.

Gadreel said nothing at first. He turned away with a face full of regret as he motioned for Karael to walk beside him, answering in a somber tone, "We must complete our new assignment."

"What is our mission?" Karael asked quietly, jogging a few steps to catch up with his large stride.

"Metatron has asked us to recruit a few angels to be double agents," he explained after shifting to a smaller gait, "He said he needs us to prepare for the coming battle between our army and Castiel's."

She cocked her head to the side, bun bouncing slightly as she scrunched her nose in confusion, "What does he mean by armies? We certainly do not have one, and Castiel has lost his grace. I have only heard of a few factions forming, but none large enough to be considered an 'army.'"

Karael's question hung in the air as Gadreel led her back through the compound, heading towards their old, used station wagon as he explained, "Metatron is certain that more factions of angels are forming and apparently have been battling for power. Bartholomew, Malachi, and a few other faction leaders have already fought amongst themselves, and it seems as if Castiel has begun to gather a few followers of his own. Metatron has assured me that the other factions will quickly fall, leaving Castiel's small army of followers, but they will grow in numbers until they are strong enough to destroy us. For now, we are to seed his small group with a few of our own to ensure our victory in the coming battles." Gadreel paused as they came to the front door of their headquarters. "And as for Castiel's grace," he continued, "I believe he stole it from one of Malachi's men quite recently, but it does not appear that it will last him very long before it burns out."

Karael pondered this new information carefully, running it through her mind over and over again until it no longer made sense. "Shouldn't we be gathering more for _our_ army rather than sending in double agents?" she interjected, stepping outside into the sunlight. "It seems to me that, with numbers so few, we could use all the help we can get."

As they approached the station wagon, Gadreel paused before opening the car door and answering, "All will be revealed soon." He was giving off an appearance of knowing the real reason, but Karael could see even he, the second in command to Metatron himself, did not know the truth. They settled into their respective seats as he pulled the car out of the long driveway to begin their new mission.

Karael stayed very silent during their drive, save for the few questions she had about what they had to do to meet their new objective. Gadreel filled her in with the few details that he could, "Our mission objective is to recruit three specific individuals," he said, glancing across the open road. "A reaper named Tessa, and two angels named Oran and Constantine. They are to be the 'Elite Unit' for our army; our double agents in the coming battles." Gadreel looked pleased with himself, smiling at the thought of victory. Karael guessed he was more pleased with the redemption he would receive in light of their victory, rather than the victory itself.

"Why them specifically?" Karael asked after a moment of contemplative silence. She looked over at him with confusion, patiently awaiting his explanation.

Gadreel's smile dropped flat as he continued staring out the windshield at the road ahead, apparently unable to answer her inquiry. He swallowed uncomfortably, knitting his brow in concentration, and turned towards Karael. "The only answer I can give you at the moment is that Metatron has ordered it, so it must be done." He turned his attention back to driving, silently queuing her to stop asking questions.

She quietly complied with this nonverbal signal, turning to stare out the passenger side window to watch the world go by in slow motion. The entire situation did not sit well with Karael at all, and she thought about the possible implications of the plan as they continued their drive in search of their targets.


	3. Recruits (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I haven't been in touch with anyone since we were cast out. I was beginning to think that no one had survived but me." He glanced at the ground with a somber expression, remembering the utter loneliness he had so recently felt.
> 
> "You're not alone now," Karael genuinely tried to comfort him, placing a soft hand on his broad shoulder and smiling gently.
> 
> "Come with us, and we can reunite you with the others," Gadreel's face softened as he reached out, inviting him to join them.
> 
> Constantine seemed like a loyal angel, one who could be of great use to Metatron. In Heaven, he was a good leader and strategist, not the best by any means, but a good one. He would do very well as a double agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by: [iamthetrickster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthetrickster)
> 
> UPDATES EVERY 2 SUNDAYS (see end notes for exception)

The first of their recruits was an angel named Constantine. They heard he had taken a vessel somewhere in Nebraska so they decided to go after him first, since he was the closest of their targets to their current location. Their drive was moderately short all the same, and when they arrived, they found Constantine on a small family farm, tending to some of the live stock and otherwise appearing quite normal, perhaps a bit sad or lonely. His vessel had short, wavy brown hair that was cut just above the tops of his ears and barely touching his shirt collar, with a strong jaw line and equally strong physique, and his eyes were a powerful gray green that showed the true strength of his grace behind them. The farm itself was very quaint for this location. It had the common red barn next to the house, a few fenced in areas for the animals, a silo to store crops, the usual structures one might see on a farm. Constantine took a break from his work to wipe the sweat from his brow with the rolled up sleeve of his plaid flannel, leaning on the handle of the shovel he had been using.

"Constantine!" Gadreel called out cheerfully as he and Karael approached.

He turned towards the sudden sound and smiled. "Finally! It is good to see some of us are still alive!" he sighed, relieved he was no longer alone. "I had heard so many died in the fall. Brother, there are so few of us left..." his smile dropped slightly, "I haven't been in touch with anyone since we were cast out. I was beginning to think that no one had survived but me." He glanced at the ground with a somber expression, remembering the utter loneliness he had so recently felt.

"You're not alone now," Karael genuinely tried to comfort him, placing a soft hand on his broad shoulder and smiling gently.

"Come with us, and we can reunite you with the others," Gadreel's face softened as he reached out, inviting him to join them.

Constantine seemed like a loyal angel, one who could be of great use to Metatron. In Heaven, he was a good leader and strategist, not the best by any means, but a good one. He would do very well as a double agent.

He accepted the gesture with a firm grip from calloused work hands, but he did not agree without some questions. "Others? How many are there?"

"There are very few of us right now, but we are working to increase our numbers," Gadreel answered, letting go of him.

Karael noted his expression change from one of delight to one of confusion. "To reunite _all_ of our fallen brothers and sisters, yes?" he questioned, setting his shovel against a nearby fence post.

"Of course," was the only answer he received from Gadreel.

Constantine seemed skeptical as he hesitated to go with them at first. He was not sure if he could really trust the two angels whom he had just met, but his ache for fellowship overcame his slight doubts, and he left the small farm behind to join Metatron's slow-growing army. He was transported back to the headquarters by way of their busted up car, and was instructed to meet with Metatron to receive his assignment while Karael and Gadreel left to search for the second of the three recruits assigned to be in the "Elite Unit." Leaving Constantine behind, they went off to find the reaper, a supposedly simple task. Usually all it would take was to use a simple summoning ritual, but Metatron had forbidden it on the grounds that it would bring too much attention to their location and "anonymity is one of the keys to winning this war," he had so cryptically stated, so he told them to "search the old fashion way. It'll keep your wits sharp." They obliged politely, though a bit begrudgingly.

The reaper Tessa was a bit more difficult to find than they had first anticipated. Gadreel had suggested they shift into the veil where reapers were most often found, but they did not expect the surprising amount of souls that were present. When they were touched, the souls felt tormented, confused, alone. It was utter chaos and extremely difficult to navigate through the masses, who seemed to have nowhere to go. There did not appear to be any reapers around to help with the congestion and the further in they went, the harder it was to navigate. As they waded through the sea of souls, they tried to find some way to narrow their search, but there seemed to be no end to the crowd.

Karael figured if they tried speaking to one of them, they could get some useful information, so she found one soul in particular that had a relatively bright glow and that had also recently died, and in a very calm, gentle tone, asked it, "Do you understand what is happening?"

The soul, who appeared to be a teenage boy wearing a dark hoodie with multiple tufts of blonde hair poking out from underneath, replied with fear coating his words, "I-I-I don't understand...It was just...I-I was just...What's going on?" he cried.

Karael tried to placate him, "Don't worry, we do not mean to harm you, we just want to ask you some questions."

The boy still looked frightened, "Wha-what do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, we would like to know your name," Karael smiled.

He fumbled with the strings of his hoodie before answering, "Brandon. My name is Brandon. Now can you please tell me what's going on?" He was becoming more frightened as the angels continued to ask him questions.

 "Unfortunately, you appear to be dead," Gadreel interceded before the boy became completely hysterical. "Have you been in contact with any reapers lately?"

"What?" he asked incredulously, a pained look of confusion on his face as he shook his head slightly.

He tried to explain, "Reapers. They are responsible for ferrying the souls..." The boy's expression did not change as he raised his arms, dumbfounded, as Gadreel continued, "Have you been in contact with any as of late?"

Brandon looked towards Karael in disbelief, unable to comprehend the words being spoken to him. She tried to explain it to him in a way he might understand better, "Reapers meet your spirit when you die and help you cross over to wherever you will spend eternity. Right now we are looking for a specific reaper, she might go by the name Tessa?"

His eyes began to widen at the mention of her name as some of his memories started to return to him. "I think I know her," he said quietly.

"Are you certain?" Karael asked, stepping closer quite excitedly.

"Um," his voice faltered as he took a cautious step away from her, "If she was that chick who met me when I first got here? I'm pretty sure...It might be her? I just...don't know what's happening," he trailed off, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Is there anything you can remember about her? Anything at all?" Gadreel questioned eagerly.

"I, uh, I think she said something about not being able to take me anywhere?" he swallowed hard, trying to find the right words, "And she seemed really upset about something, but she didn't tell me what it was..."

Karael turned to Gadreel to confer with him about the possible implications that these new facts could have, "It might have something to do with the amount of souls. Perhaps she is unable to do her job?"

"That would make sense," he mused, scrunching his eyebrows together, "With Heaven's gates closed, she would not be able to bring many of them to rest." Turning toward Brandon, he asked, "Do you know where we could find Tessa now?" He only shook his head, unable to provide an adequate answer. "Then we will have to continue our search without you," Gadreel looked away, disappointed.

They turned to walk away when Brandon shouted, "Wait! I might know someone who does." Gadreel and Karael turned back sharply, locking eyes with him, waiting for him to elaborate. He jerked back slightly as he continued, "I, uh, was talking to someone else here...another spirit or soul or whatever...and they seemed to know what they were doing...I don't know their name or anything, but I think I might know where they are."

Karael pondered this new information carefully, placing her hands on her hips and asking, "Would you be willing to share that information with us?" She was a bit skeptical that he actually had met someone who could help them, but she was willing to listen to him anyway.

He nodded slowly as he answered, "Yeah, um, he was somewhere in Kansas...near Lebanon? I think?"

Gadreel silently knitted his brow and stepped back suddenly, as if he already had some idea of who the soul was. The quick motion went unnoticed by Karael as her attention was still tuned towards Brandon. "Are you certain that is where he is?" she asked, reaching out to grasp his shoulder.

After a small pause, he looked away and nodded slightly, "Uh, pretty sure...At least that's where he says he is..."

Karael sighed, wondering if they could trust this soul. There seemed to be no reason not to, he appeared to be very cooperative. And they were not that far from Lebanon, so it couldn't hurt to check it out. She decided to talk it over with Gadreel before actually making a decision, though. "Thank you for your assistance," she smiled at the boy, beginning to walk away.

He faintly returned her affections as Gadreel pulled her aside, and tightly holding her arms against her side, instructing, "You must meet this soul alone. I will be unable to accompany you," he looked distraught as he let go of her and they shifted back into the material plane, leaving Brandon behind. "There are certain aspects of this meeting that require me to remain hidden from this particular soul."

Karael was not sure what to make of this information, and she knew it showed through her confused look and slightly tilted head. It appeared Gadreel was afraid of something, of someone, but before she got a chance to ask him about it, he continued, glancing downward, "This soul...the soul we are now searching for...the one the boy described..." he paused to look back at her with a remorseful expression before continuing, "I believe it to be the soul of the prophet Kevin Tran."

Her eyes widened at the realization. She was not aware that the prophet had died, or even that he had been in Kansas. Her thoughts began to race as she asked with a shaky voice, "What do you mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a cliffhanger, right? I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long, and for this reason, the next chapter will be posted next Sunday! A WHOLE WEEK EARLIER THAN USUAL!!! So I hope you continue to enjoy :3


	4. Recruits (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The prophet is dead?" she asked, concerned and urgently reaching for Gadreel, "How did this happen?"
> 
> He looked away for a mere second before facing her stoically and answering in a monotonous voice, "In order to win Metatron's favor and show how devoted I am to his cause, I was to 'take care of' a few people, including Kevin Tran."
> 
> His expression seemed robotic, but Karael could see the sadness in his eyes. She could tell that Kevin's was not the only death to cause him grief, and she wanted to talk about it with him to try to help ease his pain, but he started walking towards their car shortly after his explanation, cutting off her chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sorry this one was a little late...I had a busy weekend...
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is not edited to the full extent because of time and scheduling and such, so apologies for grammar errors if you come across any.
> 
> (will be) Beta'd by: [iamthetrickster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthetrickster)
> 
> UPDATES EVERY 2 SUNDAYS

"The prophet is dead?" she asked, concerned and urgently reaching for Gadreel, "How did this happen?"

He looked away for a mere second before facing her stoically and answering in a monotonous voice, "In order to win Metatron's favor and show how devoted I am to his cause, I was to 'take care of' a few people, including Kevin Tran."

His expression seemed robotic, but Karael could see the sadness in his eyes. She could tell that Kevin's was not the only death to cause him grief, and she wanted to talk about it with him to try to help ease his pain, but he started walking towards their car shortly after his explanation, cutting off her chance.

"Would you be recognized by him?" she questioned instead, trying to change the subject so he would not have to think about his "to do list" any more than he wanted to.

"I am not sure. When I disposed of him, I was in the body of Sam Winchester, so it is possible he would not recognize me in this vessel." He paused, thinking about the fact that it was always possible that a soul, especially the soul of a prophet, might be able to recognize his true form no matter what vessel he had taken at their time of death, "I still believe it would be safer if I stayed behind, just in case. We need to find Tessa as soon as possible, and we cannot let anything hinder our progress." He seemed determined to finish this mission with success, almost desperate for it. Karael could truly see his desire to be redeemed through any means necessary, and it was almost frightening.

"Alright," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "I will go alone, if you really believe I am ready."

"I do," Gadreel nodded as they approached their vehicle. Though she had only been in training for a short while, he was sending her on a solo assignment, and that did not sit that well with her, though she understood his reasons.

The drive to Lebanon was a short one, much to Karael's relief, and once they arrived, she got out of the car to examine her surroundings. They appeared to be in a very rural part of the city; not a lot of buildings were nearby, but one could tell it was populated. There was a small patch of woods and a hill near the road, and she decided this would be a good place to start her search. She quickly glanced Gadreel's way, exchanging a nod with him before shifting easily back into the veil. It was still just as crowded as it was before, but she could sense one soul burning brighter than the others. It seemed to shine with such beauty, such light. She ventured to guess that soul was the prophet's and he seemed to be near the hill she had spotted on her way in, but as she tried to home in on his exact location, her concentration was broken as she was violently shoved back by a string of very powerful angel warding sigils.

"That's odd," she muttered to herself. She tried to find a break in the warding to get closer to Kevin's soul, but it appeared to be seamless. The shimmering wall around the hill seemed almost tangible as she tentatively reached forward, but when her fingertips connected with it, a sizzling crack threw her back a few steps. She huffed in frustration, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Uh, hello?" a small voice suddenly spoke. It sounded very quiet and confused, alone, "Are you trying to get in here?"

Karael turned towards the voice, startled to find the bright soul she had sensed earlier. He had cropped black hair and was a bit dirty. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and some jeans, a common outfit, she guessed, and he stood about a foot inside the warding at the base of the hill. "Yes. You are the Prophet Kevin Tran, correct?" she asked, expecting him to say yes. He nodded skeptically and took a small step back with caution, even though he was safely behind the wall. "Then perhaps you will be able to help me," she continued happily, moving a bit closer. "I am in pursuit of a reaper named Tessa, and was told you could help me locate her."

Kevin looked at her in disbelief and let out a sigh as he crossed his arms and asked a question of his own, "And why would I want to help you?"

Karael frowned, taken aback by his unprovoked hostility, "I don't understand..."

Kevin continued, "Why would I want to help an angel? You know what happened the last time I worked with an angel?" Before she could venture a guess, he cut her off while gesturing to himself, "I died. So excuse me if I'm having a hard time trying to come up with a reason for why I should help you."

Karael glanced away, understanding his reluctance to trust her, considering the circumstances. As she met his eyes again, she tried to convince him to help her through a different strategy, "All I need is one piece of information. I will not ask any more. You can hardly call that 'working together,' right?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow curiously and sarcastically, "Yeah? What information is that?"

Karael smoothed out her coat as she told him, "As I said before, I need the location of a reaper..."

"And what makes you think I know that?" he asked, catching her off guard.

She thought about his question for a while. Did she really believe that he knew where to find Tessa? The only word she had to go by was the soul that had claimed to have communicated with him, and even then, he said it was only possible that Kevin knew. At a slight tactical disadvantage, she decided to tell him what was told to her anyways, "A soul in Nebraska said you might know where she is."

"Great," Kevin muttered to himself, "Even in the afterlife I got screwed over."

Karael was confused by his side comment, but tried to assure him, "Kevin, I am not here to harm you, you know that, right?"

He scoffed, "Yeah, you 'only want to find a reaper.' Well has it occurred to you that maybe I don't know where she is?"

"Yes," she answered with conviction, "It has occurred to me several times. And yet I am still here, asking for your help, though I don't know why...Perhaps because I had faith in you," she trailed off, focusing on nothing in particular.

Kevin stared at her for a moment, contemplating his next move. He shuffled his feet slightly, disturbing a small pile of leaves, and finally gave in to her sincere pleas. "Well," he began, "I might know where you can find her, but I'm not making any promises that she'll be there."

Karael smiled excitedly, clasping her hands together, "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Yeah, whatever," he sighed, "This better not come back later and bite me in the ass."

The figurative meaning of the phrase was lost on Karael as she wondered how an abstract concept could physically assault someone's behind, but she eagerly awaited the valuable information he was about to bestow upon her.

"Ok, so the reapers usually appear when people die, but now, since Heaven's boarded up and they can't really do their jobs, they're sort of, stuck. They'll probably be where the souls are most crowded, like an epicenter of deaths or something," he explained, making a few gestures with his hands.

"And do you know where that is?" Karael asked after agreeing with his reasonable guess.

"Yeah, there's a lot of chatter among the souls that most of the ones that aren't stuck where they died are near a place called 'Tombstone, Arizona.' I guess that's a little ironic..." he mused, smiling slightly.

Karael chuckled, understanding the implication, "I guess it is." She turned to leave, but did not go without thanking Kevin for his help.

"Sure," he replied, as she shifted into corporeality, leaving the prophet behind.

She met with Gadreel in the same place she left him, standing comfortably against their transportation and looking quite agitated. He had a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed as he shook one of his legs, impatiently waiting for her to return with news of their next destination.

"Did you get the information?" he asked as he saw her approach.

"Yes, Kevin said he has reason to believe the reaper is in Tombstone, Arizona, among others and most of the souls," she answered, opening the passenger door and settling inside.

Gadreel quickly sat down and started the sputtering car engine, in a hurry to get going. "Alright, then I suggest we try to get there as quickly as possible," he said plainly, pulling out onto the main road and heading toward the small town of Tombstone.

"Agreed," Karael said, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Tombstone was quite a ways away from here and she was not eager to spend any more time in this infernal machine, so she tried to distract herself by meditating and remembering what it was like when everything was so simple. No fallen angels, except Lucifer of course, no apocalypses, no fear of death at the hands of her siblings, just peace. And that was all. The meditation helped Karael lose herself in her thoughts as the drive slowly inched on. She missed the old times, sometimes she thought she missed them a bit too much, but she still yearned to go back. It would be simple enough to time travel, if she had the power, but she would not be able to stay very long, for fear of corrupting the past and not being able to return to the present. For now, she decided to try to be content with the state of things right now, no matter what she truly thought.

A few hours later, when Gadreel alerted her that they were almost to their destination, she was startled out of her daze and decided to look up at the sky for the remainder of the trip. It was so beautiful, and though the sunlight was obscuring, she could still see all the stars. She could still see the celestial body of Heaven. She sighed, wondering how empty it would be now, with every angel on earth, and no one to guard the souls. The souls, she thought. She wondered what would become of the ones who had arrived in Heaven before the fall, but apparently, that thought would have to wait. She noticed the car began to slow down outside a small, old-western style city with a sign that read, "Tombstone, Arizona"

"We're here," Gadreel said as he stopped the car.


	5. Recruits (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two angels carefully shifted into the veil, trying to get closer to the center of the group, where the reapers would most likely be. They squeezed their way through the compact crowd and past many particularly vengeful spirits to see three reapers curled up together on the ground, beaten by those around them. Their clothes were tattered and they were covered in bruises and scratches from the overwhelming number of assailants. They looked up when they heard the angels' approach, pleading for assistance. Gadreel reached out to help one of them up, comforting him while doing so. He and Karael then helped the other two reapers up and tried to shield them from the onslaught of angry souls the best they could, carefully taking them to a safer place: another dimensional plane. Among them was the reaper they had long been searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little late, but my parents decided we should put up all the Christmas decorations early this year since we're going out of town next weekend when we would normally do it. So this weekend was a pretty busy for me... Sorry again, and I hope you continue to enjoy :)
> 
> Beta'd by: [iamthetrickster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthetrickster)
> 
> UPDATES EVERY 2 SUNDAYS

Karael got out of the automobile to look around at the small ghost town of Tombstone, sensing the amassed souls in the center of the city. It appeared to be an old western-style town made for tourists to "experience history," though why the humans would want to revisit the filth and brutality of their recent past was beyond her understanding. The two angels carefully shifted into the veil, trying to get closer to the center of the group, where the reapers would most likely be. They squeezed their way through the compact crowd and past many particularly vengeful spirits to see three reapers curled up together on the ground, beaten by those around them. Their clothes were tattered and they were covered in bruises and scratches from the overwhelming number of assailants. They looked up when they heard the angels' approach, pleading for assistance. Gadreel reached out to help one of them up, comforting them while doing so. He and Karael then helped the other two reapers up and tried to shield them from the onslaught of angry souls the best they could, carefully taking them to a safer place: another dimensional plane. Among them was the reaper they had long been searching for.

"Are you alright?" Karael asked them, gently tending to some of their wounds after they were settled.

One covered in bruises and cuts, with many rips in his bloodstained grey suit, nodded shakily, asking, "Yes, now. But can I just say, what took you so long?" He tried to smile to lighten the situation, but ended up wincing from the pain of his injuries protesting his movements.

"I don't understand, were we expected?" Gadreel tilted his head as he turned to the other reapers.

His gaze fell on Tessa as she answered, "We figured someone would come to help us, it was only a matter of when they would get here." She appeared pretty beat up as well, with dark circles under her eyes and an assortment of injuries all over her form. She looked like she had been through hell, which in this case was not at all overstating the situation.

"I was not aware of any rescue plan for the reapers," his face slackened with worry as he glanced at the other reapers.

They stared back at him with wide eyes, surprised and hurt that none of the angels had plans to rescuing them. The third reaper furrowed his brow as he tried to wrap his head around the situation, "So if there was no plan, then what are you two doing here?"

Karael and Gadreel shared a knowing look, and he nodded for her to answer, "We have actually come for you, Tessa," she told her, placidly reaching for her arm to help heal the few deep gashes she had accumulated, "It is time for you to take a vessel."

"What?" Tessa stood aghast, slightly pulling away, "What do you want me for?"

"Well-" Karael started before being cut off.

"You want to get away from the screaming don't you," Gadreel interrupted, "And the pain. You just want to do your job but you can't because of what happened to Heaven." He noticed Tessa shift uncomfortably as he continued, "I am only telling you what I am observing, Tessa. We can help you ease your sufferings, just come with us."

She chewed her lip, thinking about their proposal, weighing her options and trying to reach a sound decision. She looked to the other two reapers for a bit of guidance, but they offered nothing but a reassuring glance and a shrug. The offer did seem reasonable, and it gave her a way out of her current situation, but she did not know how she felt about leaving the other two reapers behind.

"We'll be fine," one said, as if reading her mind, "We can find a place to wait this whole thing out. You just go help them fix it."

"Alright," Tessa agreed, turning to face the angels once again, "I'll come with you." She didn't seem particularly excited to join them, but she went with them all the same.

Gadreel smiled as he offered her his hand in a gesture of solidarity, which she reluctantly accepted before leaving with them. The two reapers she was leaving behind bid her goodbye before vanishing back into their rightful dimension. She then took upon the task of finding a suitable vessel, which turned out to be much easier than she had anticipated, and soon met back up with Karael and Gadreel. Her vessel had shoulder length blackish-brown hair that curled slightly under at the bottom and equally dark, glistening eyes to match. She was wearing loose fitting jeans and a teal grey shirt accompanied by a black leather jacket. All in all, she didn't actually look that different from her usual form.

 "So," Tessa started, casually settling into the back seat of their car, "What kind of stuff am I gonna be expected to do?"

Karael looked expectantly to Gadreel to give her the answer, to which he complied, "Your duties will be made known once we reach our destination," he tried to explain, "Metatron will be giving you your assignment specifics, but in essence you will act as a double agent in Castiel's army for the upcoming battles between the factions."

"As long as I can get away from all this," she huffed, motioning to everything around her, "You saw what it's like with all the souls. I can't do it anymore. All I want is just, peace..." her voice trailed off in the back of the car.

Karael could empathize with her want for peace. She just wanted everything to be over. The conflict. The fighting. All of it. It needed to stop before there was any more unnecessary bloodshed. Before any more angels were killed by their own kind. Before they brought about the end of all they had ever worked for. She truly understood Tessa's reasoning for joining them, though she doubted Gadreel did.

"Peace is the goal, Tessa," he said regardless. She nodded, pressing her lips into a thin line and leaning against the back window, looking quite drained.

They arrived at the compound a few hours later without any incidence, much to Tessa's relief. Once inside, they made some small talk before another angel appeared to take her to see Metatron.

"See ya, guys," Tessa smiled over her shoulder as she followed her guide down one of the many hallways, "And uh, thanks for helping us out back there."

Gadreel nodded and turned towards Karael, eyes beaming with optimism, "Now all we have left is Oran."

She sighed, hoping this part of the mission would be easier than the last. "Do we have any information on where he might be?" she asked while they walked back through the entrance into the morning sunlight.

"Yes," he declared, "He is rumored to be somewhere in the northeast."

Karael frowned at this. A rumor is only as good as its source and she knew that, just about everyone did. She nodded to herself, thinking about their next logical move and decided to pry a bit, "Any more specific locations to begin our search rather than 'the northeast?'"

"I believe he was recently seen by an scout stationed in the mountains," Gadreel clarified, "There is a small cabin on the eastern side of the Appalachian Mountain range in which Oran is believed to be currently housed."

"Then we should begin searching there first," Karael wondered how long it would take to look through the entire eastern side of the Appalachians for one small cabin a midst the great wilderness.

"Agreed," he said, once again pulling out the keys to their primitive mode of transport.

Karael groaned, tired of having to put up with hours upon hours of moving at such slow speeds and not being able to stretch her sore, injured wings, but she cautiously got back into the car anyways. They began driving down the long road through Kansas to their next destination somewhere in eastern New England.

They were slowly approaching the halfway point of their journey, Indianapolis, as the sun was beginning to set, and it had occurred to them that they were feeling more fatigued than they usually would due to their still healing injuries. This would be their longest drive so far, and they needed to stay alert for the rest of their mission. They eventually both decided it would be in their best interest to find somewhere to stop for the night. They had been driving for the entire day so far, and frankly, Karael needed a break from the car.

"Do you have any idea what the cabin looks like, Gadreel?" she asked after roughly 10 hours had passed in bored silence.

As Gadreel began looking for suitable accommodations, he answered absently, "I was not given the specifics, but apparently we will 'know the cabin when we see it.' And once we are in range we will be able sense Oran's exact location."

At least that makes things easier, she thought to herself as she exited the station wagon and stretched out her vessel's sore muscles. Gadreel had found them a low budget motel to spend the remainder of the night resting, but not sleeping, of course. Angels do not sleep. She kept trying to remind herself that they were simply fighting off the fatigue from driving, to stay mentally sound for their mission. The room was quite small, with only one twin bed and a night stand beside it. There was a clock ticking away on the wall nearest the door, reminding them of their tight schedule. They both assumed different positions around the room to meditate and stave off feelings of tiredness, Karael sitting on the bed, and Gadreel looking out the solitary window facing the parking lot.

The hours slunk by one by one in the small motel room, each seeming to go by slower than the last. Though they had both been alive for several millennia, they still found it difficult to perceive time on earth in the same way that they felt the heavens move. On earth, time felt more sluggish and blocky, in contrast to the smooth ebb and flow of the universe and celestial bodies to which they were accustomed. Karael found herself to be more impatient here than she had ever been anywhere else.

"Gadreel," she started, breaking the silence that had formed, "Are you sure we are really doing the right thing? I mean, do you believe this is the way we should go about restoring Heaven?"

Her questions were met with a sigh and a shaken head. In truth, he did not know what was truly right anymore. "I do not believe it is for us to decide what is right for Heaven and what is wrong. That choice is meant for others."

She pondered these thoughts for the rest of their stay, fending off sleep and trying to figure out if she agreed with his beliefs or not, wondering if hers were any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this turned into a 4 part thing...whoops...after this series I'll get back to one part chapters. I promise. I'll try to promise. Again sorry for the late posting...


End file.
